


Uncommon Love

by ForbiddenFeathers



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Funny, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series of drabbles about Dani Carvajal and Jesé Rodríguez :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Looks Like We're Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicoErikRosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoErikRosberg/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isco gets enough of their tension and recruits his boyfriends and his captain to bring them together...

Early Monday mornings was the closest a living person could get to hell, Jesè was sure of it. Especially when he had training sessions alone in the gym with Dani. 

Oh Dani... If it wasn't for him, he would probably had bolted for the door already, but no he stayed, for him. 

No one in the team knew about his crush on Dani, so when he heard Isco laugh beside him, he knew he had been discovered.

"Easy there, Jesè. You don't want to slip in your drool and get injured again now, do you? We actually need you on the field." He laughed and tried to pass it off as joke.

"You shouldn't talk... Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at Toni and James... It's cute though..." Isco huffed and smiled. 

"Yeah well it's not my fault that my boyfriends are hot... Especially in those new kits..."

"I really don't want to know about what you and your boyfriends get up to with our kits, Isco... Oh but just look at him!! Isn't he gorgeous?" Jesè rambled on.

Later that day, Isco recruited his boyfriends and their captain to find a way to make both Dani and Jesè realise that they were mad about each other. 

"What about stealing their clothes and locking them out on the field? Then they'd have to talk?" Toni suggested but shut up seconds later as he was stared down by both of his boyfriends.

“Maybe not the best idea, though..."

"How about we trick them into thinking that I need to talk to them, then lock them in the gym together and not letting them out until they have talked?" Sergio suggested and his idea was met with excited nods. 

"This could actually work. After training today, we'll begin operation Danesé!" Isco yelled gleefully. 

So when the afternoon came running up on Dani, he was happy that training was done for the day. It had been a difficult one and all he wanted to do was falling face first into his fluffy bed. 

"Hey Dani? Jesè? I need to speak with you at the staff room, 5 minutes." Sergio had to go and ruin his dream of a perfect afternoon. Oh well it could wait for a bit. 

Both Dani and Jesè was surprised to see Isco, Toni, James and Sergio lined up near the door.

"Okay so since both of you are very oblivious and it is beyond annoying to most of us, I mean even Iker have noticed and he is in bloody Porto for crying out loud, so you are not leaving this room until you have talked!" Sergio smiled with a stern look in his eyes.

"Talk about what? Guys, we are fine!!" Jesè blushed and gave Isco an evil look.

"No you are not!! You have so much sexual tension between the two of you, it's practically strangling the entire team!!" Toni replied as the four of them left, locking the door behind them.

"Looks like we are trapped then..." Dani smirked.

"Well... Do you have any idea what they were talking about?" Jesè looked at his hands, red colour still flushing his cheeks.

"Oh I think I can figure it out... I talked to Isco a couple of days ago and I saw you talk with him this morning, so I guess..." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I told Isco that I really like someone..." 

Jesè's breath caught in his throat. Dani liked someone? Well there goes his chances... 

"No, Jesè, don't look at the wall... Please look at me? I don't just like someone... I actually think I love this person. You." Dani blushed and it made his heart skip a beat. Dani loved him?

"Oh Dani... I think I love you t-" he was cut off by a soft pair of lips on his own. 

Their first kiss was passionate, yet soft and delicate. When they broke apart, Sergio yelled through the door: "I DON'T HEAR TALKING!!! DON'T GET EACH OTHER PREGNANT IN THERE!!!" 

Laughing, they smiled to each other, foreheads resting against each other. 

"SESE, WE ARE NOT LIKE YOU AND IKER!!! LET US OUT??" 

"Dani? Before he lets us out, will you be my boyfriend?" Jesè smiled shyly.

"Of course love!!"

"Also you have to meet my son!!!"

'CLICK'


	2. Meet My Son, Well Our Son Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani meets Jesé Jr...

Jesè was pacing up and down the hallway in front of his front door. Today was the day that Dani would meet Jesé Jr for the first time, and if it went well, he could move in with them. 

The doorbell ringed as Jesé Jr was running into the hallway. 

"Who's that, daddy? Is it new dada?" Jesé Jr said with a smile. He was only 3, but so smart that when he had been told about Daddy's important friend, he had called him "new dada" right away. 

"Yeah... I guess it is..." He opened the door, revealing Dani in all his beauty. 

"DADA!!!" Jesé Jr yelled as he ran pass Jesè and hugged Dani's leg.

"Dada? He's seriously calling you that?" Dani laughed and pulled the little boy into a hug.

"No he's daddy!! You're dada!!" Jesé Jr explained to a baffled Dani. 

"I'm dada? You told him about us?" Dani smiled. 

"No I didn't have to. He figured it out when I said I wanted him to meet my "friend"! But he's been calling you that all morning. I guess you are accepted." 

"Accepted? For what?" 

"Moving in? Being my boyfriend? Being his other dad? All of the above?" Jesè smiled at the thought of him, Dani and Jesé Jr being a real family. 

"You want me to move in? To be his dad? Really?" Dani's eyes sparkled with happy tears. 

"You don't think I'm moving too fast?" Jesè asked suddenly insecure about his proposition. 

"Sweetheart, I have loved you since our Castilla days, even marriage wouldn't be too fast for me!!" Dani laughed and put down Jesé Jr.

"You should get married then too!!" Jesé Jr said enthusiastically. 

"Woah there monkey!! That might be a bit too soon. But we will probably someday..." Jesè laughed. His family was utterly perfect


	3. Moving In Proposal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani moves in and realises something in the middle of dust and boxes..

The day had finally come. Moving trucks was packed on the street, boxes were piling up in the drive way and Jesé Jr was running around, more than excited to have two parents living with him. 

Dani had been packing all of his stuff into millions of boxes for the past week and now he was standing with a box of clothed in his and Jesè's shared bedroom. 

"Dani, where do you want the trophy box to go? Office or living room?" Jesè asked walking into the room carrying an identical box. 

"Office? I don't want to brag about them... Besides, yours are already there so what's the point?" Jesè smiled and kissed his cheek before walking to the office with the box. 

The final box had been unloaded and Jesè, Dani and Jesé Jr was sitting in a fort they had build with the empty boxes. That's when Dani got the crazy idea that he didn't want to live without these two nut heads ever again. So in the middle of moving boxes and dust clouds, he kneeled in front of his love and asked him to marry him


	4. Yes! No... Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hire Sergio as a wedding planner...

How on earth Sergio convinced them of letting him be their wedding planner, no one knows, but when they are discussing colour schemes and flower decorations, Dani is pretty sure they have made a mistake.

Him and Jesé are very simple people, both loving white as they have bleed it for years for their beloved club, but somehow that's not working for Sese. 

Oh no, when the big day arrives, the small, beachside wedding, just outside of Las Palmas, of their dreams are replaced by a fancy Madrid venue with a few hundred people they can't seem to remember knowing. 

Sergio had even gone so far as to replace all the groomsmen's black suits with bright neon pink ones and all of the white lilies and red roses with neon orange peonies and blue irises in big golden pots. 

All of the decoration plans were turned upside down too. Everywhere you looked were bright coloured flowers or bright neon ribbons and string lights. 

"Sergio.... What have you done..?" Iker asked his boyfriend as he walked into the venue. He had been at every planning session to help his friends out as much as possible and knew about their dreams.

"Well I saw this thing on TV about couples with terrible weddings are more likely to stay together, and I just want my babies to be happy..." He mumbled as Iker embraced him.

"Sese... They will... Our babies love each other too much to ever split up.." Iker sighted and tried to remove some of the very orange flowers. 

The next morning, Iker and Sergio had managed to order more white flowers to replace the orange and at least got two not neon pink suits for the grooms. 

When Jesè and Dani saw the venue, they near broke down crying. Sergio had managed to make it so beautiful for them that when they walked down the aisle, said their deep meaningful vows and i do's, they had nothing but love for their captain.

The wedding are not going to plan, but they didn't care much.


End file.
